That Devastating Day
by DarkenedLovingOne
Summary: Oneshot of Naruto talking to his Shrink,Bob about losing Sakura to Kakashi. Please review. P


**Naruto's Point of View- This is when Naruto is speaking to his Shrink named Bob ( the typical shrink name XDD) about losing Sakura to his Sensei Kakashi. **

**That Devastating Day**

" Sakura was always the responsible one. Always on time and keeping me straight. She never missed training. Until ...He came along..."Naruto's gaze suddenly went to the picture of team 7. Staring at none other than their Sensei, Kakashi." I mean who would think a girl like her would go for something like that?", Naruto rolled his eyes." I thought that I would finally have a chance with her..But NO! She had to fall in love with that guy. I think I know why she likes him...he's just so mysterious. It's the mask I tell you! The mask..He has something going on there. ". Naruto exclaimed with shifty eyes."Maybe if I get a mask I'll have babes falling on their knees and begging for me to be with them. Just like what Sakura did to get Kakashi. Yeah, I remember that day. The day my life ended..The day my love, Sakura had to be... with K...a..ka..shi", Naruto said choking up." Here's my story of that heart breaking day.As usual I woke up to get ready for training. Back then I was always waking up super early to get some extra training in my schedule, before I had to go train with the rest of team 7. I wanted to impress her. That's all I cared about before, I finally had to give up, knowing that this was a one sided love.", Naruto said with a sad expression." Okay...But moving on..So I was training. Here I was learning my new techniques when I noticed, none other than my soon to be, beautiful Sakura. The way she walked always made me stop in awe. The way her hips would sway in a rhythmic motion. As her stunning pink hair would bounce to the beat with them. There was nothing that would keep me from loving her...Well that's what I thought...She walked towards me with that look of hers, the one that makes my skin cringe. The look that I know she's coming up with some plan to get me. But as she came closer to me I noticed a softer look in her eyes. Something was going on and I had no clue what it was. Sakura seemed happier. Okay..Now I was scared. She never acted like this. Usually her day consisted of beating me to a pulp till I came to my senses. But somehow I knew she wasn't going to do that to me this time. She began to talk to me with that sweet vioce of hers asking if I was still doing my early training. Of course, I bounced back at her telling her how strong I was becoming and how I learned some new techniques.Our conversation was going well..Until that guy...", Naruto said trying not to show too much emotion. "Kakashi came!!", he said pounding his fists against the shrinks desk.

Bob quickly moved away knowing this wouldn't be good if Naruto got out of control. Calmly the shrink said, " Naruto please continue..You need to talk about this and get your feelings off your chest.Okay?"

Naruto took a deep breath, " Okay...Well as soon as Kakashi Sensei arrived, she stopped talking. Okay now that made me mad..But then when I saw her staring at him that made me even more pissed. She quickly stepped back from me, leaving me alone and started her way over to Sensei. As she came up to him..I noticed something..Her face was more flushed than usual. It was even more flushed than the times when Sasuke was still with us.. Looking at them made me sick. Even Kakashi seemed more friendly. Smiling at random times under his mask. Here I was all alone watching my woman..well the person I thought that would be my woman..flirt like crazy with some other guy that happened to be our teacher! Then I saw Sakura slowly move her hand towards Sensei's mask..Her body moving closer to h...i...s!! "

Naruto paused for awhile making Bob, the shrink nervous. Bob concerned, informed," Naruto things like this happen all the time. Your a fine young man and there are plenty of fish in the s-"

Bob was cut off by Naruto," No, no, no!! It's just unfair. I was waiting for her..."Naruto began to act weirdly. He wasn't himself. Bob had a bad feeling about this.Suddenly Naruto was running around the office breaking things uncontrollably. The shrink knew this had to stop.

Softly Bob said to himself, " I better be getting paid extra to listen to this kid."

Bob heard a shattering noise. His assortment of flower pots were on the ground. He didn't even have to guess. He ran towards the window as he watched Naruto run against the sunlight without his shirt, screaming," SAKURA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?? "

That's the last Bob ever heard of Naruto... and his unfinished story.

The End


End file.
